<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un'altra via by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973863">Un'altra via</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dio del tuono [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se la storia tra Thor e Loki fosse andata diversamente sin da quando erano bambini?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dio del tuono [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un'altra via</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 45. Abbracciare una persona odiata.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap.1</p><p> </p><p>Hela fece una smorfia, mentre abbracciava il fratello minore.</p><p>&lt; Lo odio con tutte le mie forze, ma devo resistere ancora un po’. Questa sceneggiata sta per avere termine &gt; pensò, lasciandolo andare. Aveva una corona decorata con un’alta impalcatura di corna sulla testa.</p><p>Il ragazzino sorrise, staccandosi da lei e si guardò intorno. I suoi occhi brillavano eccitati, ma le sue gote erano vermiglie e il fiato si condensava davanti alla sua bocca. Strofinò le mani coperte dai guanti tra loro.</p><p>“Non ci credo! Padre non mi hai mai fatto uscire da palazzo da quando è morta madre” sussurrò. Saltellò sul posto, passandosi le mani sulle braccia intorpidite per il freddo. “Ora, invece, si è deciso a mandarmi addirittura in missione con te su campo nemico! Gli dimostrerò quanto valgo”.</p><p>&lt; Nostro padre si vergogna di te e della tua stupidità. Non sei neanche capace di scagliare un fulmine senza il tuo martello.</p><p>Inoltre sei troppo buono. Non ci servirai a niente durante le conquiste &gt; pensò Hela.</p><p>Thor si guardava intorno, divorando lo scenario con gli occhi.</p><p>Sussurrò: “Qui dev’essere pieno di giganti di ghiaccio. Sono terribili come raccontano le favole?”.</p><p>Hela scattò e lo trafisse con un pugnale.</p><p>Il ragazzino si lasciò andare ad un grido, mentre il suo sangue macchiava la neve.</p><p>“Diremo al popolo che ti hanno ucciso loro. Così potremo giustificare la guerra con loro” disse Hela.</p><p>Thor precipitò a terra, incosciente.</p><p>“Buona morte” disse Hela. Si allontanò e aprì un portale, scomparendo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>